Special Christmas For You
by Akayoku Rei
Summary: ffict pertamaku di . mohon bantuanya, please RnR


Tittle : Special Christmas…

Disclaimed : Yang pasti Punya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata

Rating : Teen

Genre : Love, Friendship

Author Note : hehe…pairing yang mungkin tidak terlintas di benak anda XD, karena saya author baru disini DX jadi mohon perhatian, oh iya ini sebelum menang melawan hakushu tapi sesudah menang melawan Shinryuji XD

Warning : Ini Cerita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan versi manganya.

* * *

"SET!!HUT!!" Karin Koizumi sudah bersiap dalam posisinya mengambil Bola yang ada di tangan Hercules, tapi hatinya terasa pedih melihat Kubu Line dari Deimon Devil Bats, matanya tertuju kepada seorang Line-Man berambut kuning, Kazuki Jumonji. "sial…..walau sudah hampir First Half berakhir…aku belum bisa berkonsentrasi karena dia…" Pikir Jumonji dalam hatinya memandang Karin sekilas, memang baik dalam Tim Teikoku maupun Tim Deimon tidak ada yang tau bagaimana hubungan Jumonji dan juga Karin, memang bukan sebagai pacar tapi mereka dengan alaminya saling akrab sejak pertemuan pertama mereka saat musim panas kemarin.

-------------Flas Back Musim Panas--------------

"hah~~ akhirnya deatch march selesai…" Jumonji yang sudah 2 hari pulang dari pelatihan keras di amerika itu entah kenapa pergi pulang sekolah sendirian dan tidak bersama kedua sahabatnya Kuroki dan Togano, dia berjalan ke pusat Tokyo tanpa tujuan yang jelas karena sebenarnya dia hanya menghabiskan waktu disana karena kedua temanya itu pulang cepat untuk suatu urusan keluarga. "sial…….kenapa aku hanya mondar-mandir seperti anak hilang seperti ini…." Jumonji terus menggerutu sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya itu . Kenapa dia tidak pulang ke rumah? Tentu saja jawabanya adalah dia malas bertemu dengan ayahnya yang perfectionis. Tapi mungkin ini adalah awal dari takdir yang mempertemukan dia dengan seseorang, gadis bertubuh ramping berkepang satu yang saat itu di Tokyo karena ada suatu keperluan.

"b-bagaimana ini…..aku terserat…"Karin, gadis berkepang yang disebut tadi itu terlihat panik dan mondar mandir terus, "bodoh aku…aku lupa jalan untuk menuju kafe…bagaimana ini…bagaimana….." Karin terus kebingungan dalam hati dan benar-benar terlihat seperti anak holing, Jumonji yang tidak sengaja menatap gadis itu hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuanya "kalau gadis itu aku yakin 120% dia tersesat…", Jumonji melihat sekeliling dan terlihat banyak sekali paman-paman mesum memandang bagian rok Karin, mau tidak mau Jumonji yang memang punya Jiwa membela keadilan langsung menghampiri Karin . "hei…." Sapa Jumonji membawa tasnya dan memasukkan kedua tanganya di masing-masing saku celana seragamnya "kau…tersesat??". "a-a….." Karin kaget dan agak takut melihat penampilan Jumonji yang tampak seperti berandalan tapi dia agak ragu setelah memandang wajah jumonji yah….bisa dilihat lumayan tampan dan tidak menyeramkan, "i-iya….m-maaf apa aku menganggumu?" tanyanya sambil berkeringat karena panas, mereka hanya diam saling memandang satu sama lain entah karena bingung dengan apa yang harus dibicarakan lagi ataupun ada alasan lain.

----- 5 menit kemudian -----

"oh….jadi kau ke Tokyo untuk memberikan karya manga-mu ke salah satu perusahaan penerbitan komik dan majalah ?? " jumonji berjalan mengantar Karin ke kafe tempat karin dan pihak penerbit bertemu, "yah…tapi aku tidak yakin mereka akan suka.." jawab Karin sudah menyerah sambil menangis pasrah, jumonji hanya tertawa geli melihat gadis yang dengan lancarnya sudah terlihat akrab denganya. " jangan seperti itu…..kalau tidak dicoba tidak akan tau…" jawabnya terlihat cuek sambil menatap lurus ke depan, "aku juga….awalnya hendak menyerah dalam dunia American football…..tapi akhirnya aku masih tetap bisa main sampai sekarang… " tambahnya lagi sambil memikirkan para pemain tim Deimon Devil Bats. "ah?? Kau pemain American Football?? " Tanya Karin kaget karena ternyata kegiatan klub yang dia jalani di SMA sama dengan kegiatan klub Jumonji. "yah…begitulah…awalnya aku hanya seorang preman sekolah yang sukanya menyuruh-nyuruh orang lemah bersama kedua sahabatku…., tapi entah kenapa aku seperti mempunyai kehiduapn yang baru di dunia American football…apalagi teman0temanku juga terlihat semangat…….." jawabnya antusias sambil menunggu Lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna hijau agar mereka bisa menyebrang.

Karin hanya terlihat kagum melihat pengakuan Jumonji itu, dia jadi sedikit menyesal kalau dia hanya bisa menyesal dan bersedih saat dipaksa masuk ke dunia American Football oleh Taka dan juga Yamato. "hm?? Kenapa??ayo jalan… " jumonji memandang Karin yang sepertinya melamun dan Lampu lalu lintas sudah menunjukkan warna hijau, orang-orang berlalu lalang sore itu karena sudah jam pulang kerja. "a-ah iya…jumonji-kun…."jawabnya sadar dan berlari menyusul Jumonji, " jumonji-kun..apakah Punya Blog??? " tanyanya tiba-tiba dan terlihat antusias. "hm?blog? ada….tapi aku jarang membukanya walau ada internet dirumah…." Jawabnya tidak menatap Karin dan terus berjalan. " Apakah aku boleh meminta alamat blogmu???aku kira kita bisa berbincang-bincang disana…. " jawabnya tersenyum riang dan mengeluarkan HandPhon warna putih miliknya " bisa aku meminta alamat blog itu??" . "kau orang aneh…tapi baiklah…." Jumonji mengangguk dan mengeluarkan HandPhonenya juga, mereka saling bertukar Nomer dan juga e-mail serta tidak lupa blog mereka. Lima Menit kemudian, Karin membungkuk dan menyatakan terimakasih ke Jumonji karena sudah mengantar dia sampai Kafe.

Hari demi hari terus berlalu dan Jumonji menjadi sering mengunjungi Blognya dengan alasan hanya agar bisa sering bercakap-cakap dengan Karin, Jumonji yang selalu bercerita tentang kegiatan klubnya, dan Karin yang slalu membicarakan tentang hobi menggambarnya. Kegiatan mereka terus berlanjut dan tanpa mereka ketahui takdir yang sedikit mengejutkan akan menanti.

-------------------------- Flash Back End -----------------------

Suara teriakan penonton terdengar sangat keras melihat Tim Deimon berhasil memenangkan pertandingan, para anggota tim teikoku hanya bisa pasrah setelah rekor kemenangan mereka selama 30 tahun terpecahkan oleh tim Dark House menakutkan, Karin juga hanya tersenyum memandang Jumonji yang terlihat senang dan bangga, "selamat..Kazu-kun…"katanya dalam hati sambil menangis bukan karena melihat Jumonji, tapi melainkan karena kekalahanya yang baru dia rasakan kali ini.

Taka memandang Karin sesaat dan menghampirinya sambil tersenyum, " baru pertama merasakan kekalahan??" tanyanya sambil memandang deimon, "tenanglah….kau sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin….." tambahnya berkata, " haha…tidak Taka-kun…aku hanya senang…karena…dia bisa tersenyum bahagia seperti itu…" Karin menghapus air matanya sambil tertawa dan diikuti oleh senyuman Taka walau dia tidak tahu artinya.

Semua telah berakhir, hari-hari pertandingan berat yang dialami Deimon dan juga Teikoku berakhir sudah, mereka pergi dari stadium Tokyo sambil tersenyum dan bertukar nomer satu satu sama lain, Jumonji hanya melirik ke sana kemari mencari sosok yang dari tadi dia cari yaitu Karin, sementara Karin sudah berada di Bis dan sepertinya sedang mengetik e-mail

_"Kazuki-kun….selamat atas kemenanganmu..hehe, tim Deimon memang sangat hebat sampai-sampai kita kewalahan menghadapi kalian, walau tadi sempat bimbang untuk melawanmu dengan sungguh-sungguh….tapi…….melihatmu yang berusaha keras seperti itu…aku…hanya bisa tersenyum geli memandangnya dan tanpa sadar mulai serius, ah…maaf sebelumnya aku tidak pernah memberitahumu tentang aku adalah salah satu anggota tim Teikoku….haha…teruslah berusaha Kazuki-kun….aku yakin kau bisa menjadi pemain pro…."_

_Regard_

_Karin Koizumi_

Jumonji hanya tersenyum memandang e-mail yang dikirim ke hp-nya, sepertinya dia tidak perlu menemui Karin saat itu. "hei!!!!!!" tiba-tiba kedua sahabat Jumonji langsung memukul Jumonji dari belakang, "AUGH!!!sakit bodoh.."jawab Jumonji Kaget memegangi kepalanya dan memasukkan hpnya kedalam saku, " ayo kita pesta perayaan!!!!" Jawab Monta antusias bersama yang lain, Jumonji hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum sambil memandang Langit, begitu juga dengan Karin yang sudah dalam perjalanan pulang memandang Langit juga, mereka berdua menutup mata dan berkata dalam hati_…. "Merry Christmas..."_

* * *

Yep *sigh* selamat siang semua, saya adalah author baru disini dan nama saya rei ^^ maaf kalo penggunaan kata tidak tepat =.= karena saya baru pemula *mojok*, mungkin nih Pairing gak pernah dipikirin para pembaca hahaha…tapi jujur saya mendukung pairing ini :P, jadi..yah beginilah hasilnya ffict saya =.= maaf kalo ada kesalahan penggunaan kata ==a


End file.
